A cold winterday
by Joongieh
Summary: Tegoshi sits on a bench in just the T-shirt and he took up a toy car from his picked and then he remembered a old memory3


Title: A cold winter day  
Pairing: Tegoshi x Masuda  
Genre: Fluff, Romance?  
Warnings: My writing and this summary sucks!  
Disclamer: I can own people, and you can't cuz you don't have money! But Tegomass is too expensive for me too Dx So I can't own them ^^"  
Summary: Tegoshi sits on a bench in just the T-shirt and he took up a toy car from his picked and then he remembered a old memory3 (Oh, that was the worst summary in the history) 

A cold winter day

Tegoshi sat down on a bench and looked around, it was cold and the snow fell down from the sky.

Tegoshi took up a toy car from his pocket and looked at it, suddenly old memories came back to his mind.

_Flashback_

_«Massu!» Tegoshi shouted. «I got a new toy car!» He said and ran towards Masuda._

_He sat down beside Masuda and showed him his new toy car._

_«Look, Massu, it's the one I've always wanted!» Tegoshi smiled, but the smile faded when he saw Masuda was not smiling. «Massu, What's wrong?» Tegoshi asked._

_«Someone stole my toy car» Masuda sobbed. Tegoshi wrapped his arms around Masuda's waist._

_«It's alright, you can have mine» Tegoshi said and put his new toy car in Masudas hands._

"_But Tegoshi, you have wanted this for your whole life, I can't take it from you" Masuda said and gave the toy car back to Tegoshi._

"Massu, you know, you can have it, it's nothing that means more to me than a smiling Massu" Tegoshi said and smiled to Masuda when Masuda looked at him. They smiled to

_each other and Tegoshi hugged Masuda_

_End of Flashback_

Tegoshi hugged his knees and looked at the ground. Should he really risk to lose what they already had? Why wasn't friendship enough for Tegoshi? He looked up from the ground when he heard footsteps. "Tegoshi, what are you doing here?" It was Masuda, Tegoshi looked at him a little confused. "It's snowing and it's cold so what are you doing here in your T-shirt?" Masuda said and took of his jacket and put it around Tegoshi.

"Gomenasai~" Tegoshi said, Masuda sat down beside him. Tegoshi lay his head on Masuda's shoulder. "Massu, do you remember the times we used to play here?" Tegoshi asked. "Yeah, we was pretty young at that time, we was like 4 or 5" Masuda laughed. "why did they destroy the playground?" Tegoshi asked and looked at Masuda. "It was old they said, and was about to fall down" Masuda answerd and looked at Tegoshi. Tegoshi removed his head from Masuda's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Massu, there is something I want to tell you, I've wanted to tell you this for the last 6 years or more likely since I noticed it " Tegoshi said and still looked Masuda in the eyes.

Tegoshi breathed slowly out and in to gather some courage. Masuda looked at him with a questioning look.

"Massu, uhm I-I like you" Tegoshi said. Masuda's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to faint. "M-Massu are you okay?" Tegoshi asked and gripped Masuda's hand. Masuda shock his head and looked at Tegoshi "Haha, I think I heard wrong, I toughed you said you liked me! Haha" Masuda laughed. "But Massu, I said that" Tegoshi said and Masuda stopped laughing and looked straight into Tegoshi's eyes. He couldn't believe what he had heard, was it true or just a very scary joke? "T-Tegoshi? A-are you j-joking?" Masuda asked and continued to look into Tegoshi's eyes.

"No, I'm not" Tegoshi said and looked away. Tegoshi was blushing like a tomato, he wanted to disappear from there now. But that did never happen, when Tegoshi turned around he was met by a pair of lips crashing on his own. Tegoshi froze and stared at Masuda, is it real? Was all Tegoshi could think of. When Masuda broke the kiss he saw Tegoshi's blank expression and he waved his hand in front of Tegoshi's face. Tegoshi blinked once, twice and the "EHH?". Masuda nearly fell off the bench. "You kissed me? Or is it w dream?" Tegoshi asked and Masuda sat up straight. "As real as this" He said and kissed Tegoshi one more time. But this time it turned out to be a more heated kiss. When they broke the kiss Tegoshi asked "So you like me too Massu?". "Why would I kiss you if I didn't?" Masuda said and Tegoshi giggled "Right".

"But Tegoshi it's pretty cold out here, you should take on more clothes, get up, we are going to get you some clothes" Masuda said and reached out to take Tegoshi's hand. "I don't need clothes when I'm with Massu" He giggled. "EHH?" Masuda yelled and Tegoshi giggled and dragged him along over to his place.

_Love is sweet as candy, sometimes~_

A.N:Yay! I finished it! I used 4 days! I'm so slow! Well, my idea was kinda different and I was stuck but then I talked to my friend Meliza and she told me to gather some courage and just write! So I wrote this for her~

Now I want to say: Here cha go Meliza-san3

Comments are loved3


End file.
